


Enriched Uranium

by Corvicula1979



Series: Always in My Head 'Verse [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, how erik's metal sense works, little tastes of conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik talks a little about feeling a new metal. </p><p>(rated teen and not gen for brief mention of sex)</p><p>Not my characters, etc blah blah blah.</p><p>This takes place somewhere in the last chapters of "I felt your agony"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enriched Uranium

            Charles woke up from a shallow, restless nap in the hospital bed and caught Erik ... well, daydreaming? Curious, he gave him a quick mental nudge to get his attention.

            “Hey there, beautiful. Sorry, my head was in the clouds for a moment,” Erik said.

            “So what has you so distracted?”

            “Ah, well. I couldn't be excited about it before, because of everything that happened, but now that things are more settled ...”

            “Yes?”

            “When was the last time you felt something _truly_ novel?”

            Charles smiled his wickedest grin, the one that ought to be illegal on the grounds of obscenity. [When I took you to bed,] he replied.

            [I meant, with your _gift._ ]

            Charles was much more serious, and tender, when he replied. [When I took you to bed, and we shared our minds even deeper than our bodies. But while that's admittedly a rich wellspring of daydreams, something tells me that's not what had your head in the clouds.]

            Erik chuckles. [No, it's not. But I felt something new to me too, recently. You know how fascinating that can be.]

            “Oh, do tell.”

            Erik grinned broadly. “Enriched Uranium.”

            It took a moment for Charles to catch up. “Oh, yes. The submarine's reactor.”

            “I didn't need to _use_ it for anything, but even with the core shut down, I could feel it.”

            “What did it feel like, love?”

            “Strong and dangerous. Hot. With the most amazingly complex harmonics.”

            “Did you like it?”

            “No. It ... attracted and repulsed, at the same time. Like something that is beautiful, but smells of poison and rot.”

            “Shaw thought us to be children of the atom, you know.”

            “He was wrong. He could withstand radiation because he used its power, but we are not immune to it.”


End file.
